


Sweet or Sour

by Carxna04



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carxna04/pseuds/Carxna04
Summary: They are twin sisters. One is sweet and the other is a bit sour. However, they have one thing in common. They both ended up falling for the captain of the volleyball team. One mistake led to all this. Who will he choose? (Y/N) the girl who chooses to be alone and distances herself from others. Or the happy bubble sister that's in his class?I post on Monday and Saturday.I do not own Haikyuu or any of the characters only the ones I have added!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

It was a new day, the sun was awake shining a new light onto the world. Through the closed curtains, the sunlight found its way, sneaking in and alighting the darkened room. It looked as if the light was showing a path through the darkest. The bedroom was a mess. Books were gathered in a circle, a pile of dirty clothes sat by the bed with no means of getting cleaned. However, on the desk, sat an open book with a sketch of a black cat with hazel eyes. Some say they bring bad luck.

A loud buzzing sound echoed through the room, which was followed by a groan. Slamming my face into my pillows hoping to teleport back to my dreamland but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Suddenly a powerful bang caused me to jump out of bed and onto the cold floor, I let out yet another groan at the pain. Glancing at my now open door to see an annoyed (h/c) haired women standing there, "morning, mum." She narrowed her eyes at me before letting out a roar of complaints, "your alarm has been going off for the last twenty minutes, if you don't get ready you will be late!" With that, she shut the door with much force to create a loud band, whining at the sound before getting up from the floor.

I began getting ready for school by first putting on my uniform consisting of a white shirt with a red bow tied at the neck and a grey skirt. This was the Nekoma's uniform. Today was the first day of my third year at the school, the last year of high school. This year was where everyone would be making the most memories before leaving. Once I was finished changing, I opened the curtain to see Tokyo's spring morning. "(Y/N)!" mum shouted for me from downstairs, rolling my eyes as I grabbed my school bag before leaving my room.

I was getting the feeling like I was being watched, glancing to the left to see a girl about the same age as me. She had similar features as me, but she was pretty than me. This girl was my twin sister, Hina. She was the better version of me in so many ways. Giving her a small wave, but she just ignored me as she walked down the stairs. A sigh escapes me, this was the regular interaction between us.

We both sat down in silence eating our breakfast before it was time to go, mum smiled at us giving us both forehead kisses before waving goodbye to us, "make sure to look out for each other! Be safe!" She shouted from the doorway as we walked off. Our parents made us walk to school and back together as a way to make sure nothing happened to us.

Our journey was quiet, Hina was on her phone, texting away with that stupid smile while I had my earphones in drowning to the beat. "(L/N)" we both reacted to our last name by looking up to see Hina's friend smiling, "how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Hina" Hina joked around with her friend as she walked quickly to met with her friend leaving me behind without looking back.

The music played softly into my ears as I watch Hina get further and further away from. I felt like I was just floating. I don't know if it was because of the lack of sleep or something else. I had arrived at school just on time. Entering the school gates to see the enormous school building, there was nothing special about this school. It was just like any other school, but I heard that some sports team were well-known, for example, the volleyball team. The only reason I knew that was because of my sister. Glancing to the side to see her speaking to none other than the Nekoma volleyball team captain, rolling my eyes the two as I walked passed them and into the building.

Once my outdoor shoes were off, and the new ones were on, I made my way up the stairs to the third year floor. It felt strange going all the way up. However, instead of getting their quicker than I would have liked these tall guys were blocking my way. Keeping my mouth shut as I slowed down my pace, waiting for one of them to move a bit so I could squeeze passed, "Yamamoto" a sudden loud voice came from behind me. The two boys and I turned around to see the captain. He was like the other boys tall, but with broad shoulder, he was tall, those narrow hazel eyes that make him seem intimidating and that mess on his head made him look like a rooster. "I didn't know you would be so rude to a girl" he smirked at the boy with a mohawk who looked at me with shock. "Same to you, Fukunaga" the captain looked to the other guy who began to blush. They immediately made room for me to get passed and without a word from me, I walked up the steps hearing shouts of apologies.

Spotting the classroom that I will be spending my time for next year, sliding the door open to see everyone already in their groups. Looking at the seating chart before making my way over, placing my stuff down and getting comfortable as I patiently wait for the teacher to arrive. Eventually, he comes and begins the first lesson of the day.

After a couple of lessons, it is my favourite time of the day, lunchtime. No one made any movements to come near me, I was the classes loner, and I was okay with that. Ever since I joined this school, I never made any friends. Music was my only friend that kept me company, popping in my earphones as I quietly munch on my packed lunch that mum made for me. The music was loud against my ears that so I couldn't hear any of the other student's pointless chatter. The classroom door opened that I didn't notice until one of my earphones were gone. Looking up to see my sister with it in her hand before placing it in her ear, "I can't believe you like this, it's so horrible" glaring at her as I snatch back my earphone.

"What do you want, Hina?" I question as I turn my music off as I take a bite from my sandwich as she made herself comfortable by sitting in front of me. It was quiet for a moment before she opened her mouth, shocking me, "do you know how to play volleyball?" I didn't know what to say, I was just speechless that the girl who is less athlete in the family even asked me that, "why? You hate sports" narrowing my eyes at her as she looks away from me. "Ugh, just answer the question" she rolled her eyes, I could tell she didn't want to be around me any more than she had to, "no." She stood up with no even a goodbye and left the room but not before stealing a grape from my lunch.

It was now the second day of school, and I still didn't know why Hina asked me about volleyball. It could be because of the captain, but I knew nothing of the type of relationship they had. It was lunchtime yet again, and there was hardly anyone in the room due to it being pizza day in the cafeteria. Music whispered melodies into my ears, but I choose to listen to the slowed version instead of the original. The volume was on low today as there wasn't a need to have it too high, so I could hear the door open.

To my surprise, it was that boy again. The captain. I still didn't know his name, but I didn't need to. His cat-like eyes scanned the room before landing on me, he walked over before smiling down at me. "Are you (Y/N) (L/N)?" I nodded my head slowly as the music carried on playing.

"Congrats, you are the new volleyball team manager."


	2. Becoming the Team Manager

My mouth was open as I stared at the boy in front of me, I was speechless. I didn't know what to say, but he knew as he grabbed my earphone, putting on in his ear and slowly bobbing his head to it. "Oh, I like this song. At least our manger has good taste" he winks at me before giving it back to me, "but it sounds different." It was like I was a robot as I responded automatically with still shock from his previous statement, "it's the slowed version."

I carried on looking straight ahead as the words repeated in my mind, the new volleyball team manager. There must be some type of mistake, I didn't even apply for it, "it sounds depressing." Focusing back on the bed head next to me, "that's the whole point." He opened his mouth to speak again, but I spoke first this time, "I'm not your new manager, you have the wrong person-" releasing I didn't know his name, he gave me a smirk, "Kuroo." Nodding my head as I repeated myself, "you have the wrong person, Kuroo" he shook his head as he handed me the form. 

Glancing through the paper seeing all the details filled out but not by me and it didn't even have a name just a last name. My last name. "You didn't put your first name, so we had to ask the office" slamming my head, knowing who filled this out but forgot to write their first name, "um are you oka-" rasing my head back up again "this is all just one big mistake, this is for my sister, not me. She filled it out." Letting out an annoyance sign before writing her name on the form and handing it back, but he just stood there with a smirk not taking it back. "Sorry, there's no going back even if it was a mistake. (Y/N), you are already in the system" giving me an evil smirk before leaning closer to me, entering my personal space.

Whispering into my ear that didn't have an earphone, "see you tomorrow after school." I didn't know if Kuroo thought he was cool, but he wasn't, or maybe he thought he could get me to blush. Narrowing my eyes at him as I pushed him away from me, finally having my own air to breath. "I'm not going to be your little manager!" he stood up with that stupid smirk on his face still. Taking a sip of water as I watch him walk out of the room.

I'm not joining that stupid club.

"What! Why can't I quit it?" I shouted at the receptionist in frustration as some of the students looked at me weirdly. After that interaction with the captain, I immediately rushed to the office to end this nightmare of joining the volleyball club. "For the past two years, you haven't joined a single club" letting out a whine knowing where this as going, she typed on her computer not even looking up at me. "Because I don't want to" she rolled her eyes with her eyes still glued to the screen, "it will help you when you apply to universities." Rolling my eyes just like she had done, "I'm not going" this time she stopped typing and narrowed her eyes at me, "please take me off" I pleaded with her once more, but she shut me down. 

My steps were slow as I walked back to my classroom, my head was facing down. I kept trying to think of ways to get out of it, but I knew the school had been trying to get me to join a club since I first started. The only way out was when the next term began when you choose to stay or leave your club to focus on studying. That was three months away. I can handle this for three months, I should be fine, hopefully.

Peeping up when I arrived at the third year floor, to see my sisters class first. I don't know how she will react when she finds out about me being the manager instead of her. Might as well get it over with but as my hand rested on the door handle, ready to turn the handle. I spotted a familiar head, Kuroo. My sister sat next to the rooster, laughing at something the idiot said. I bet it wasn't even that funny, but she acted like he was the funniest person alive.

Rolling my eyes as I move out of the way to let others past so they could get through. I'll just tell her at home. Walking down the hallway to my class, thinking about how Hina blushed when she talked to Kuroo. Does she have a crush on him?

Shaking my head, that doesn't matter. Just three months and then I could ignore him forever.


	3. First day on the job

It's the next day and lessons had just finished for the day, instead of going home wearing my pyjamas and reading. I'm on my way towards the gym for my first day as the manager of the Nekoma volleyball team. And I have no clue what I'm supposed to do as their manager. Rushing down the stairs, not to make any interaction with the captain. Finally, I made it to the right gym. I never knew our school had so many gyms for different spots. Slowly and silently, I opened the door, trying to not attract attention from the team. Spotting the coaches as they waved to me, "welcome to the team (L/N)" Nekomata spoke with a bright smile, I shook both their hands. "Call me (Y/N)" I smiled back before Naoi, the younger coach turned towards the bench he was sitting on and grabbed something.

He handed it to me with a smile. "We hope you can help these boys" glancing down to see a manger uniform similar to the coaches. It was neatly packaged with plastic around, but just when I looked at the label to see my exact size. Shocked at the chances of them guess it, "um by the way, how did you know my size?" I awkwardly asked as Naoi scratched the back of his head, "Kuroo." A tick appeared on my forehead, knowing how he got my size.

Flashback to yesterday after school.

School had just ended, and I had everything packed, now I was on my way to my sisters class so we could go home. Noticing she was still in class talking to her friends and taking her time, I began to feel annoyed. This was my last day to go home early. The door opened to him. Rooster head. Our eyes made eye connect, and that evil smirk appeared, grabbed ahold of my wrist tightly as he dragged me down the hallway. I tried to pull away from him, but he was so much stronger than me that he dragged me all the way upstairs where the entrance of the roof was, he let go of my wrist "what do you want? I don't start until tomorrow let me have my freedom." He ignored me and instead walked around me as if stalking his prey, "prevet" I called out before hitting him on the head.

"Wait, I need to check something" he cried out as like a snake wrapped his arms around my waist, trapping me in place. Kuroo stared at me in the eyes before leaning in close just as I thought he was gonna kiss me, he rested his head on my shoulder. My fist was ready to hit him if he tried anything, "get off me, stupid captain!" I stuttered out at how close he was to me, it was the first time I had been this close to a boy before. I could feel his warm fingers creating tingles along my neck.

Hearing the familiar sound of my ringtone, bringing me back from my frozen state. Pushing him back as I looked at the caller id to see my sister, answering the phone as I ran down the stairs with a red face, "yes I'll meet you by the gate." I ended the call as I carried on running, not caring about the rules. That boy was dangerous, I needed to be careful around him.

Back to the present

At the time, I didn't understand what he was doing, but he was just trying to look at my label, "why couldn't he just ask like a normal human?" I complained as the coaches looked at me in confusion, "go get changed, then come back." Nodding my head as I stepped out of the gym to see my sister standing next to Kuroo, glaring at the boy. He waved goodbye to my sister before walking in with an innocent smile, "so this is where you were?" My eyes widen at the fact that I forgot to tell her about the manager job's situation, I remember telling mum and dad at dinner, but she didn't eat dinner with us yesterday.

Scratching the back of my head, "well I'm kinda the manager of the volleyball team" she stared at me with anger in her eyes, "you didn't even apply." Hina spoke as she gritted her teeth, "um you kinda forgot to put your name, so they put me instead." Glancing to the ground as I could feel her glare on me, "ugh, you always get everything, just take everything I want. Go ahead!" Hina screamed at me before walking away, but I grabbed onto her hand, "it's not my fault, I didn't even want to join." She escaped my grasp easily, "then quit" Hina calmed down as she saw her friends coming closer to the scene, "I already tried" I pleaded with her, but she just turned away, "whatever." Hina walked off with her friends without another word. Our relationship was getting worse, and I didn't know how to fix it.

Letting out a heavy sigh before walking to the changing room, there was nothing I could do. It was out of my control. Once I was dressed, I neatly folded my school uniform in my bag and headed back to the gym. "Sorry for taking so long" I apologised as soon as I opened the door, but it couldn't be heard over the sudden shout "welcome to the team!" A crowd of boys in their gym clothes surrounded me with bright smiles. It was strange having so many people looking at me with such..such genuine smiles. I felt like I had just entered one big family.

But I couldn't be apart of that family.


	4. The cold manager

Days passed, and each one went, I crossed it out on my calendar. Waiting for the day where I can quit being a manager. It has already been a couple of weeks that meant only two and a half months left till the day comes. Glancing around the gym to see the boys running about, doing all sorts. I still didn't understand the game and didn't want to learn it.

I'm sure once I'm gone, there will be someone dedicated to the team that they would bother to learn the rules. For example, my sister. I'm sure she was watching videos online thinking she would get the job, but that one mistake changed our fates. There was no one in particular that I talked to, but there were a few friendly people, unlike Kuroo. 

Bending down as I began picking up some of the stray balls when I saw someone coming in my direction. It was Yaku, he was a third-year as well. He gave me a small smile before helping me pick up the balls, "thank you." One thing I learnt was to never speak about his height. "Kenma, over here!" our very tall first year yelled out to the pudding head setter. I knew what a setter was due to Kuroo trying to teach me about volleyball despite my disagreement. I would never tell him that I actually learned a position; otherwise, he would never shut up about it. 

Standing on the edge of the court, spinning a ball in my hand as I watched the scene. After the begging from Lev, Kenma threw him one set which he actually managed to spike down. The edge of my mouth turned up but quickly turned back to normal, the boy had a lack of experience in the game just like me, but he was willing to learn. A sudden weight fell on my shoulder, looking up to see none other than Kuroo. Pushing him off me as I walked away to finish cleaning up, "everyone's going out to eat, wanna join." I shook my hand as I placed all the balls into the basket, "why? You never come and don't think I didn't see that smile" he moved in front of me with a smirk. "You're warming up to us" I shook my head once more as I walked around me, "no, I'm not, and I'm busy." 

His face dropped as he carried on following me around like a little kitten, bugging me as I was trying to get on with my duty. Counting the balls to see them all there, pushing the trolly to the storage room with the captain fill following me. At the end of each week, they would always go out to eat, and each time I would say no. There was no way I would hang out with them, I wasn't their friend. Stopping in my track as the boy stood on the opposite side holding the trolly, narrowing my eyes. "Why do you want me to come so badly?" crossing my arms as he simply smiled at me, not one of those smirks. A real, genuine smile.

"We are a team, so why shouldn't we eat together."

It was a simple answer, but for some reason, I wasn't expecting it. Maybe I had expected some other motive, but they really saw me as a part of their team. Nothing left my mouth as I noticed he had let go of the trolley and began to push passed him leaving him behind, "once this term is over, I'm gone." With my back towards him, I couldn't see the expression he was making, but I could feel his eyes on me.

Walking back to the gym to see the boys talking, "did our cute manager say no again?" Inuoka asked their captain who had a defeated face. "Some people like to be left alone and go home" Kenma glared at Kuroo, hoping he would get the hint and let him go home to play his games but Kuroo just simply ignored him.

As I casually walked past him, Yamamoto stared at me, "girl. Manager" he whispered to Fukunaga. Rolling my eyes at their childish behaviour before grabbing my stuff and heading to the changing room. Ever since I first joined, Yamamoto has hardly talked to me but only watched from a safe distance. He acts all shy around me just because I'm a girl, but I've seen him act tough around the others. It's funny to think that he's the one who had been begging for a female manager.

Once I finished changing, it was finally time for me to go home and relax after such a long day. Walking out of the room, I wasn't expecting to see all the boys standing there. "What are you doing?" pulling my bag up as it was beginning to drop, hearing the notification from my phone, it was a text from my dad. The first years were pushed to the front before bowing down, "(Y/N), please join us" they all shouted out but sadly for them I was someone who could say no easily. "No" my answer was short with no emotion, they all looked like I had just shot them in the heart. "So cold" I overheard Lev whispering, not so quiet to some of the others, but I didn't care.

I walked away from the group with a small wave before I heard my name, not even stopping in my walk I yelled back, "I'm not changing my mind so just let me go home!" I was almost to the gate when I heard the patterning of feet drumming on the floor. Stopping my movements as I turn around to see him running towards me. "Why are you running?" I asked him with one of my eyebrows raised. However, when I took a closer look I could see he was holding something, "they found this in the gym" Kuroo spoke in between breaths", and I wanted to give it to you before you went home." Taking the object off him to see my water bottle, "thanks, I have to go now" he nodded his head as I resumed my walk.

I could feel his gaze on me, "get home safe" he yelled, I didn't say anything as I spotted the familiar black car sitting on the side of the road waiting for me. Opening the door, but before getting in, I turned around to see his figure walking back to the team. Sliding in my seat at the front next to dad, glancing to the side to see him smiling softly, "why are you happy?" I questioned as I put my seatbelt on. "(Y/N), you are finally interacting with others. I thought you would be a loner forever" rolling my eyes as I patiently waited for him to start the car, "wait" he paused as I turned to look at his eyes becoming glassy, "are they your friends?" A tear fell from his eyes, but I wiped it away. "No, I will never have friends." That one sentence destroyed his whole mood, nothing else was said as we drove off.

Everyone has their reasons for doing things, and I have mine.


	5. Chapter 5

A new week brings new hope. A refresh from the previous week and one more week closer till that day. Just like usual as I walked beside my sister to school, she hurriedly rushed over to her friends, leaving alone. Glancing at her, seeing her smile and laugh is something that I will never have. It was kinda nice watching her live her life, unlike me. However, I hated the tension in the house whenever we were in a room together. I could tell it was making our parents worried, we were twins. Weren't we supposed to be close? It got even worse when she found out that I had become the team's manager, mum questioned us at dinner, but none of us said anything.

Gazing up at the gorgeous, spring sky, maybe one day we could go back to how we were when we were young. Wishing upon the sky before entering school. 

Once school finished, I began to slowly make my way to the gym, dreading it. On my way, I peeked out of the window to see everyone leaving to go home, but there were two figures just standing on the side. It was my sister, Hina and Kuroo. My sister went in for a hug before walking off. We were growing further and further apart, and there was nothing I could do. I held no control over this. Soon enough she would be too far for me to catch up and I would be left behind. Lifting my hand up to the cold glass as if trying to reach her.

"(Y/N)" turning around at the sound of my name to see some of the first years standing there. Inuoka and Teshiro. They stared at me in confusion, "what are you doing?" Inuoka asked as I put my hand down, "I was just on my way to the gym." Both of them nodded their heads as they began walking but stopped to look back at me, "come on, manager." I stared at them in shock before jogging up to them. The three of us walked together to the volleyball gym.

Once we entered the gym, no one was in their gym clothes yet. Instead, they were crowded around the coaches, "come on, guys! The coaches have something to say!" Lev called us over, the first year rushed over meanwhile I took my time, "you are so slow" someone whispered into my ear as the coach began speaking. Pinching Kuroo's side as I focused on the announcement.

"We have very exciting news!" Naoi spoke first before handing it over to Nekomata, "next week, we are going to have a practice match with Karasuno." The team suddenly became overly excited as they bounced on top of each other. Why were they so happy to have a match that wasn't even official? It's just practice. "This isn't just any practice match, we will be facing an old rival" Kai began to explain to me this rivalry between the two teams, but I still didn't find anything special about it. Guess I'll have to wait and see it for myself. This would be the first time seeing a match that wasn't just between the team. I handed out the permission letters to each member. 

"Now go get ready for practice!" Nekomata laughed at the boys as they raced to the changing room with this sudden motivation, while apart from Kenma who walked behind carefully to not get squished. "This is gonna be your first match, good luck manager," Naoi said with a bright smile as I nodded my head before making my way to the girls changing room. I knew the basics of the game, but still, it wasn't anything extraordinary.

After I finished changing, I could feel the familiar unpleasant feeling in my upper body. It hurt, but I didn't call for anyone; instead, I sat down, taking deep breaths. I was going to be fine, I was used to this. This wouldn't happen every day just occasionally, but every time it did, I could hear the ticking from a clock. Counting down my time. Closing my eyes as I rested my head back, waiting for the pain to die down, eventually, it did but only after ten minutes. 

Standing up in a hurry, I've been gone too long already. I needed to get back to the team. Rushing out of the room to see Yaku and Kuroo running towards me, sweat dripped down from their foreheads. "What happened?" I stated to them confused before Yaku started yelling at me, "everyone was so worried something had happened to you. Coach sent both of us to look for you!" My eyes widened at his concern, "I'm fine, I just had some lady problems" they both let out a sigh of relief before Yaku ran back to tell the others.

"I thought you ditched" rolling my eyes at his statement, "if it was that easy to get out of it, I would have done that. already." We walked back together to see the boys running towards me, "calm down, guys! I was only gone for a bit. Why were you so worried?" I watched them before Yamamoto spoke up, "you're our first manager and we ain't letting you go that easily!" It surprised me, he was never this confident around me. Kuroo wrapped his arm around my neck, "we consider you a part of the team, so of course, we would care about you." Glancing up at him to see him wink at me before he was pushed away from me, "stop flirting with our manager, we agreed no one could date her!" Yamamoto shouted at his captain. 

Once everything was sorted with, I remained silent as I walked over to the sidelines as they began practising. They thought of me as a part of their team even though I denied hanging out with them and how cold I was towards them. How could they think that?

I was just an outsider.


	6. The Bus ride

Another day and another day at practice watching the team working hard. The third years were working the first years, making sure they were ready for the match with Karasuno. Noticing some of their bottles empty, I collected them and walked out to fill them up. On my way to the water foundation, I saw a couple walking out of school hand in hand, bright smiles painted their faces. It looked like one of those scenes from one of a shoujo manga. There was a sad truth to my lonely life, I will never be in a relationship like that. I was destined to be alone forever.

Once all the bottles were filled up, I made it back to the gym for all the first years to come running my way; it looked like they were animals in a stampede. When all the bottles were snatched from me, both me and Kuroo were called over by the coach. "I need both of you to collect the jerseys" Naoi spoke with his eyes glued to his clipboard. My bed just kept getting further and further away from me, something just always had to get in the way of me getting home quicker, taking a deep breath before speaking "don't worry, I can do it myself." I waved my hand in dismissal.

It would be easy for me to go there with dad in the car, but of course, Kuroo wouldn't have that, "nope, I'm the team captain. I have to help out my little manager" he spoke as he patted my head. Slapping his hand away as we began to argue but was immediately stopped by Nekomata. "That's enough! Both of you are going" he yelled above us as I glared at Kuroo who just smirked in response. I sent my dad a message before beginning to clean up with the rest of the boys.

Out of everyone, why did it have to be him? I would rather have Lev. This is gonna be the worst day ever. I didn't want to spend any unnecessary time with him. When everything was cleaned up, I began walking back to the changing room when I suddenly started breathing heavily. Out of all the days, it just had to start acting up today when I have manager duties. Entering the changing room and immediately searching for something in my bag. Once I found it, I popped one of the pills into my mouth before taking a sip of water. Swallowing it down. Taking slow, deep breaths before beginning to get changed. It was already making me feel a bit better.

Outside waiting for me was both Kuroo and Kenma, staring at the pudding head boy. Pointing at him, "Why is Kenma coming?" the boy just shrugged his shoulders, "I'm forcing him too" Kuroo stated. I didn't bother to ask any more questions already feeling tired from both the medicine and the day.

Following behind Kuroo as he leads the way, "are you sure you know where you're going?" I question with concern. He rolls his eyes, "I went last year, I know where I'm going." Glancing at Kenma for conformation which he nodded to. Kuroo was a little bit behind us while Kenma and I were in front, "how long will it take to get there?" I asked as my eyes scanned the area, not finding anything familiar. I hope it's a quick journey, I can't wait to just collapse in bed. "It's about ten minutes on a bus" nodding my head as I began to feel a sense of uneasiness at the thought of a bus. "Bus?" questioning him to make sure I heard him correctly, I don't know what I thought we were taking, but the idea of taking public transport didn't even cross my mind. I'm an idiot. 

"What never been on a bus before?" Kuroo jokingly asked, but when he saw me, his eyes widened "nope." Both of the boys looked shocked as I glanced away feeling embarrassed. Kenma seemed interested in the conversation now that I could feel his calculative eyes on me, "how have you never been on a bus?" Shrugging my shoulders as I didn't dare make eye contact, "overprotective parents, I guess." My parents were scared that something would happen to me on public transport, so dad just mostly drove me everywhere. Kuroo let out a laugh before mocking me, "oh the pain of never taking a bus." He carried on laughing as a bus drove passed us, surprising both Kenma and me as he grabbed a hold of our wrist, "that's our bus!" Kuroo yelled as he dragged us to the bus stop, where the bus was waiting for us.

All three of us entered the bus, thank the driver for waiting before finding a seat. Kenma sat by the window, Kuroo in the middle and me on the aisle seat. Taking huge breaths trying to calm down the pain that was forming in my body, "you and Kenma are the exact same. But (Y/N) is much worse, do you even exercise?" Glancing at Kenma to see us both in the same state, "I walk to school!" My statement caused Kuroo to laugh at my little to no exercise lifestyle, "you need to do more" he spoke gently as he lifted his arm and moved it around my back before handing me my water bottle. Snatching it from his hand taking huge sips, feeling the cold liquid run down my throat. Immediately feeling a bit better, "thanks."

Scanning the vehicle, curious by the new environment, this was a whole unique experience for me. A shiver ran up my spine, and it wasn't a good one, sensing someone's eyes on meI froze in my seat. Coming out of your comfort zone has both pros and cons, and this was just another con. Turning to the side to see an older man, sitting on the other aisle seat near me, our eyes connected, and I instantly looked away. "Hey cutie" he spoke as he tapped my shoulder, turning back to him to see a creepy smile appear on his face. The smell of alcohol was so strong, "come sit next to me, instead of those losers." He kept trying to move his face closer to me as I kept moving back that I ended up bumping head with Kuroo, "sorry." I turned to him with fear in my eyes, this type of situation had never happened to me. 

I was lucky enough to never encounter one of these guys, but my luck seemed to have run out now.

Frozen in place with no escape, I didn't know what to do. "Can you not talk to my girlfriend?" Kuroo pulled me closer to him as he placed an arm around, creating distance between the creepy man and me. I hated how the man was looking at me that I had started to shake in Kuroo's arm. This man had now created a new fear, a fear of buses. Grabbing a hold of Kuroo's arm, needing something to hold on as I closed my eyes, hoping to make the man disappear. However, when I opened them back up, he was still there. Tears threatened to fall, but I held them in trying to not show how scared I really was.

He turned away from us and sat in his chair correctly, "whatever, she's ugly anyway." Surprising me, Kuroo gently turned my head to him before tenderly wiping the tears that had fallen. I never knew Kuroo had such a caring side. Suddenly he picked me up before placing me on his lap but without giving me a chance to protest, he put me on his seat as he sat on mine. Looking at him to see a bright smile, "don't worry your prince is here to save you" my heart fluttered as I stared into his eyes that for some reason had a beautiful glow to them. What am I doing?

Pinching on the arm, "you are not my prince, feline" he whined out in pain "but thank you, Kuroo." He nodded his head as Kenma had a face of disgust, "that was so clingy, Kuroo" letting out a giggle as Kuroo looked hurt at what his childhood friend had said.

Even though the situation was over, I was still feeling nervous that I unconsciously grabbed a hold of Kuroo's arm.


	7. Chapter 7

After that unfortunate event, the vehicle stopped at the bus stop. Kuroo grabbed both Kenma and me and dragged us out of the bus. It was like before, however, this time he held my hand. Comforting me as I walked passed that man. Kuroo could have told us we were getting off this stop, but he didn't. Once we were off, my body began to relax, "Kuroo" Kenma called out to his childhood friend, he glanced around the area "we got off the wrong stop."

The captain let out a nervous laugh, but it seemed like he had already known that. Then why did we get off? Even though I was a little annoyed that we had to walk, I was happy to be out of that trapped environment, I felt like I would have suffocated in there. "How long will it take to get there now?" I questioned, the trip was getting longer with each second I was with these two. "About 5 minutes'' letting out a groan as we began walking, however, this time we all were side by side. I was in the middle. Kinda like they were protecting me in a way, but that was just my imagination speaking.

I was thankful to Kuroo because I would rather be here, walking than on that bus. 

Eventually, we arrived at the shop, and it was a relatively quick process. Kuroo showed the shopkeeper a paper and they were to the back to find our order. He came out with two boxes handing them both to Kuroo, I grabbed the top one. "Be careful with that hon, it's quite heavy" rolling my eyes at the worker and simply ignoring but Kuroo just had to say something. "Don't worry, our manager is strong" he smirked before all three of us walked out. 

Letting out a sigh, "finally, I can go home" a bright smile was painted across my face. I was already picturing my room and what I would be doing from the moment I arrived, but my stomach just had to ruin it. My stomach rumbled just loud enough for both of the boys to hear, "Was that your stomach?" Kuroo turned to me as my face began to explode in red, quickly covering my face with the box. "Nope, it was Kenma" quickly throwing the blame towards the setter, Kuroo began to chuckle while Kenma protested, "my stomach doesn't sound like an animal."

Kicking the boy with my foot causing him to trip up and nearly fall, he whined in pain as he began to rub the place I had hit. "I know somewhere we can eat, follow me!" Kuroo said already going in the direction, not giving me any chance to protest, rushing after them not wanting to be left behind in an unknown area, "don't walk so fast" I yell at the both of them who just ignored me.

My eyes were focused on them, making sure not to lose them. They turned into one of the shops, but I was too far to see which one. I began to sweat as I scanned the area feeling like someone was watching me, my heart was beating fast. My body started to relaxed once I saw Kuroo pop his head out, waving towards me with that stupid smile. Moving more quickly until I reached him, Kuroo took the box from my hand, letting me enter the restaurant. "Surprise!" The team all sat at a table smiling at me, so this was all their plan. Glaring at Kuroo as he turned his head away, not making eye contact.

Yaku stood up and began to hit Kuroo, "you took your sweet time" before smiling softly at me. "It's not my fault" he shouted back before making his way over to his seat. I carried on standing as I looked around at the team's expression, "why?" I whispered, "why did you go through all the trouble to do this?" I didn't know how to feel, no one had done this for me. I never had friends who would plan things like this, I wanted to be happy. Did I mess up somewhere? Yaku tapped my shoulder, gazing over at him to see a concerned face, "what do you mean? We are friends!" He smiled radiantly and I almost felt like crying.

Friends. That was such a foreign word to me. A friend is someone who has your back, no matter what. They watch out for you and ensure you are not in danger. A friend will always have your best interest at heart. Were we really friends? Because I hadn’t done any of that for them. 

"I'm just the manager" some of the boys laughed at my confused state, "we like you so your our friend, duh" Lev spoke as if he was talking to a child. It irritated me, but I ignored it. Yaku pushed me to the empty spot near Kuroo before walking back to his seat. Everyone began chatting as the waiter took our order, "never had friends before?" Kuroo asked from beside me as he grabbed a piece of bread. "Never" shaking my head as my eyes were focused on my fingers, "another first time experience with me. Maybe we can make more" glancing at him to see him wiggling his eyebrow. I paused for a second before realising what he meant, hitting him on the arm. "Pervert!"

Our food was placed on the table, and everyone started to dig in. Kuroo and Kai finally got me to enjoy myself as I began to laugh alongside the others that the first years were shocked. This was bad, I was getting too close to these boys. Feeling panicked, I texted my dad telling him to pick me up. Hiding my phone away from Kuroo and his prying eyes, I didn't need to look back at my phone to know he would be on his way soon.

Going back to my old ways as I ate silently, patiently waiting for my dad to come and just like always he was on time. I heard the notification and knew it was him. However, I forgot to turn down my phone, so the team looked over at me as I began packing my stuff away. Standing up with everyone's eyes on me.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go" I spoke as some of the happy smiles turned to pouts, "why? hang out with us for longer" Kuroo attempted to persuade me as Shibayama called out "you never spend time with us." Yaku stood up as I took a deep breath, "(Y/N)'s a busy person" he was trying to calm down the others and make them understand, but that wasn't my reason for leaving. "I'm not going to be your manager forever" I narrowed my eyes as I spoke. Lev decided to point out "yeah you'll leave school next year" thinking he was smart as he smiled, but I wasn't. "I never wanted to join this club. Next term, I will no longer be your manager" everyone was left speechless as I walked past them. The only one who knew about the mistake with the form was Kuroo, but I let the secret out.

Just as I was about to pick up the box, Kuroo snatched it before me. "Your dads picking you up, right?" nodding my head as I spotted his car outside, "let me help you then." Instead of accepting his nice offer, I turned it down, "it's fine like you said I'm strong." Taking the box back as he nodded his head, "see you tomorrow" that was the last thing I said before I walked out the door. No one said goodbye to shock by the news, but I wasn't expecting them too. Tomorrow they would most likely act weird around me, and that would stop them from getting too close.

"Are you making friends now? You even went out to eat with them" shaking my head as I put my seatbelt on, "they just tricked me into eating with them, that's all." Dad shocked me by grabbing ahold of my hand "(Y/N), you are allowed to have friends. Your life shouldn't have to stop."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day had arrived, school had finished, and I was in the girls changing room. I was expecting the boys to be awkward around me or just ignore me, but I couldn't blame anyone. It was my fault. Once I was in my manager uniform, I walked towards the gym. The feeling of regret flooded me, but I had to do it. I can't get any more close to them.

Opening the door slowly to not disturb the boys, however, when I was fully in the gym, someone shouted my name followed by the sound of feet drumming on the floor. Turning around to see the team gather around me, they bowed their head as I began to panic. "We are sorry" shocked by the sudden apologies, Kuroo stood on the side looking at the scene as if he were a proud parent. "Why?" I moved around them so I could put my bag down and like a group of kittens they followed behind me.

"Kuroo told us what really happened when you became our manager" Yaku spoke out from the crowd, "we're all very sorry for how we reacted yesterday, please forgive us." They bowed once more as Kuroo walked over to me, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder "we'll understand if you don't want to be our manager." Letting out a small smile of gratitude, "but that won't stop us from persisting you to stay!" Fukunaga shouted out with a bright smile, "we just got you, don't think we'll let you go that easy" Yamamoto called out before the boys began to smirk. I could feel something was gonna happen, "get her!" Kuroo shouted as they all ran to me, arms wrapped around me. "Team hug!" Lev yelled out.

Being surrounded by all of them, I felt like I would cry, and I did. Letting my tears fall as some boys began to laugh before they finally let me go. Wiping my tears away with my back towards them so they wouldn't see me, "just get back to practice" I shouted as I held in my cry. I had never felt so welcomed before, they accepted me with open arms. A shadow hovered over me, glancing up to see the captain "what do you want?" He smiled down at me before wiping a stray tear away, "you could always stay our manager, no one is stopping you." Shaking my head as the tears stopped, "I want to, but I can't." He didn't say anything else and ran over to the others to start practice.

That was last week, my worries about them acting weird around me were gone. However, a new fear had arisen. I didn't want to stop being their manager, but there was nothing I could do. It was the right thing to do. 

Tomorrow was the day of the practice match, and I was getting excited. (Y/N), Hina dinner!" mum yelled from downstairs, I opened my bedroom door to see my sister had done the same. Our relationship hadn't changed, we still didn't talk much, and I didn't know why. When we were younger, we used to be so close, but then one day, it all changed. Hina just stopped talking to me and closed herself off. It was worse now ever since she found out I was the manager instead of her.

Glimpsing over at her as we all sat around the table while mum handed out the food, everyone quietly ate their food. The food was amazing, the flavours danced around my mouth before swallowing it. Mum studied both of us with a disheartening expression before speaking, "what happened?" Everyone gave mum their attention, "when you were little, you were so close, but now as you grow up, the distance between you keeps growing." Letting out a sigh as Hina stood up, grabbing her plate "that it, we just grew up." Her answer may have seemed straightforward, but I could tell there was more to it.

Dad cleared his throat before peering over at me with a soft smile, "so tomorrow is the trip. Are you excited?" I shook my head, "not really but I'm kinda interested to see if they'll win or not" I lied to them only to not get their hopes up. Dad really wants me to make friends, and I just didn't want to hurt him, "it seems like you're enjoying yourself there" mum spoke softly as I could feel Hina's eyes on me. "I wasn't supposed to be the manager. It was a mistake, Hina was going to be the manager" our parents immediately looked at her in shock.

"But you don't like sports" dad questioned with confusion but studying Hina she looked like she was ready to explode, "and she isn't allowed to play sports!" She pointed at me before walking out but stopped as she looked down at us, "I thought at least at school I could. Nevermind" Hina stopped what she was saying as she carried on her way to her room.

No one said anything but looking at both of their expressions, it seems like they knew what she was talking about. It was like I was out of the circle. 

After I finished eating, I helped mum with the dishes before walking up the stairs. Dinner had become quiet and awkward once Hina had left. Once I made it up, she was there waiting for me leaning against the wall watching me as both my feet landed on the floor. I stood in front of the stairs, and it looked like she was ready to push me down. However, I moved away from the stairs for my safety that I was now opposite from her. "You've taken everything from me, (Y/N) ever since we were little" I had a feeling what she was talking about as I carried on listening to her, "if you have any pity for your twin sister." She paused before stepping closer to me.

"Stay away from Kuroo!"


	9. Chapter 9

The annoying sound of my alarm clock bounces off my walls, waking me up. I had barely gotten any sleep, my mind was a mess. The team was getting too close to me, my sister was getting further away from me. I had no control over any of it, and I hated it.

I regret putting my alarm earlier than usual, I'm sure mum could have made my lunch, but today I wanted to make it myself. Stepping in the kitchen to see my sister already up and making two lunches, I knew for a fact the other wasn't for me. "Morning" I spoke before a yawn ripped through me, Hina nodded her head as I stood by her preparing mine. Once my simple lunch was prepared and packed away neatly into my bad with a water bottle and a chocolate bar. I was all set for the trip.

Mum entered the kitchen with her natural bright smile, "what's that amazing smell?" Knowing it wasn't my average cooking but rather the fantastic cook, pointing towards Hina as I carried on eating breakfast while strolling through my phone. Our mum walked over to Hina, taking a sneak at what she was making "why are you making two Bentos?" mum question causing Hina to start blushing. Ignoring their conversation about the boy she liked as mum asked multiple questions.

"He's on the volleyball team" mum immediately glanced in my direction as I shrugged my shoulders pretending I didn't know who it was when in reality Hina had just confirmed my suspicion from yesterday. She liked Kuroo. "How are you going to give it to him? Are you gonna give it to (Y/N) for her to give it to him?" Mum asked question after question as I tried to have a peaceful breakfast, "I'm going with dad and (Y/N) to hand it to him myself." Hina looked away shyly as mum let out a squeal of excitement, "isn't it pointless to give him a lunch box" I pointed out with my mouth food, Hina glared at me as mum shouted my name. "I'm just saying because won't he have one already" mum relaxed at what I was trying to say instead of me being rude.

Hina still had her eyes narrowed at me, "don't worry sister, I already planned it out. Yesterday I told him that I would make him a bento." She gave me a fake smile as I stood up, but as I turned away from her, I could feel an ache in my chest, but this pain was different. I didn't know what it was, "dear, are you okay?" mum touched my shoulder as I just smiled and nodded my head before placing my dishes in the sink. I couldn't tell her or else she would overreact and force me to stay home when the boys were depending on me. I was their manager.

Grabbing my stuff before making my way outside to see dad was already in the car waiting for us, "let's go girls!" He yelled as I climbed in the front while Hina jumped in the back, I put on my seatbelt but suddenly felt like I was missing something. Quickly looking through my stuff one more time as dad started to reverse out of the driveway, oh no, it wasn't here. 

"Wait!" mum shouted as she came out running with the thing that was missing. My medicine. Dad stopped the car as mum handed it to me through the window, "you know how important this is, how could you forget it" She flicked my forehead as I placed the medicine in my pocket, "yeah I know, I'm sorry" she kissed my forehead before moving back letting us go.

I didn't know what would happen on this trip, but I had a bad feeling.


	10. Chapter 10

We arrived at school just on time, exiting the car with a wave to dad as I walked beside Hina through the gates in silence. My earphones were in my ears as I spotted most of the team already gathered by the bus, it looked like I was the last one to arrive. Yet, it was weird how my eyes somehow immediately found him through the crowd. Glancing to the side to see my sister's eyes sparkling with excitement, she probably spotted him as well.

Placing my hands in my pocket as I watched her began to walk fast towards them, leaving me behind in the dust just like usual. Kuroo's back was towards us, so he didn't see us arrive until Hina jumped on his back, giggling at his surprised expression. She climbed off, giving him one of her cute smiles, tucking her hair behind her ear as she shyly handed him the lunch she had made for him. Rolling my eyes as I watch the captain's eyes light up with happiness, I wonder what it would be like if they started dating. He would probably be around the house, mum would definitely love him and dad would try to be protective over Hina but then would get along with him. 

I would be happy for her, but then why did my heart hurt looking at the two of them.

Stepping closer to them, turning down my music as Kuroo calls for me, "I didn't know you were sisters, Hina just told me'' rolling my eyes as she glanced my way. "Yeah, couldn't you tell we're twins'' Kuroo stared at us in shock before calling some of the others to come look at us as if we were some zoo exhibit. "They are twins!" He announces as the boys look at us in surprise, "they don't even look alike" Yaku hit Kuroo on the back. Kai studies us before pointing out, "they have the same nose" I shrugged my shoulders, feeling drained from the lack of sleep. "It's fine, Yaku. I agree with Kuroo'' glimpsing over to Hina, "we don't look the same."

"Their personalities are very different as well" Kuroo pointed out as they looked between the two of us before stopping on my twin, "Hina is kind and sweet while" they all switched to looking at me "(Y/N) is cold and bitter." Letting out a chuckle, "some people would call me sour" the boys nodded their heads in agreement as Yaku again hit Kuroo. Lev looked down at us before blushing at the sight of Hina, "why can't you be nice as your sister?" he complained as I let out a heavy sign. I hated being compared to her, Hina was miss perfect whereas I was the loner sister. From the corner of my eye, I could see the smug smile of hers.

"Yeah whatever" pulling my bag more up my shoulder before walking away from them and towards the bus where Kenma sat. I bet they wished they had Hina as their manager instead. It wasn't supposed to be me. Maybe in an alternate universe, she actually wrote her name, and I never experienced being a part of a team.

Standing next to Kenma knowing he wouldn't bother me too much if I didn't bother him and his game. "Are you okay?" nodding my head before sitting next to him. Kenma was very good at observing people but didn't care much to ask questions, "just didn't get enough sleep" he lifted up his head to show matching eyebags as to mine, "me too." Shaking my head as we sat in silence.

"Everyone time to go! Get on the bus!" The coaches called for everyone, both Kenma and I stood up as I looked back at the group with my sister. The last thing I saw before entering the bus was her waving goodbye to the boys. Putting my bag in the luggage area above the seats, my bag was heavy due to all the things my mum made me pack. I thought I could manage when the weight was gone as someone took it out of my hand and gently slid it in, "I could have done it by myself" he rolled his eyes at me as I looked for a seat, "it's okay to ask people for help, you know."

Finding an empty seat and sitting down as Kuroo followed behind me, but before he could sit next to me, I placed my legs on it so he couldn't sit next to me. He pouted at me, "that's mean" rolling my eyes as I leaned my head against the glass, "too bad you got the mean twin." Closing my eyes but was soon disturbed by a tap on my shoulder, thinking it was Kuroo I prepared myself to shout, however, it was just Kai when I opened my eyes. "Can I sit here?" nodding my head as I moved my legs, letting the boys sit next to me, "sorry, for that reaction I thought you were Kuroo coming to annoy me, he let out a chuckle. 

The boy himself popped him up from the seat in front of me and smirked, "did someone call me?" Hitting him on the head, "let me sleep!" I yelled out before getting told off by Coach Noai. Kuroo laughed at me as I glared at him, "let's play a game! How about we name the elements?" Rolling my eyes, "you're such a nerd." Kuroo was then told off by coach Noai for turning around, I let out a small giggle before finally getting peace and quiet.

Closing my eyes as I rested against the cold window, escaping into my dreamland when suddenly I was awoken by none other than Kuroo, "I'm bored." He complained as I glared at the boy before throwing my shoe at him, "it's not my problem! I just want to sleep."

Waiting for a few minutes, making sure he wouldn't disturb me again before relaxing against the window until I hear a notification from my phone. Thinking it was from my mum probably worrying about me, but instead, it was Kuroo just sending me a meme. Feeling a tic on my forehead, "Kuroo" I called out sweetly causing him to look over innocently before I smacked in the face with my shoe.

"That's what you deserve."


	11. Chapter 11

Opening my eyes, letting the golden light from the sun blind me. Stretching my arms as I heard someone say something from beside me, "how was your nap, sleeping beauty?" freezing my movement as I turned my head to see one other than Kai sat beside. Narrowing my eyes at the rooster captain, letting out a heavy sign not in the mood to deal with him. "What are you doing here?" with him being so close to me, it reminded me of what Hina said, "stay away from Kuroo." 

I felt like I owed her that much even if she was being a bit extreme. I ruined her childhood, after all, maybe that's why she hates me so much now. She deserved a normal twin sister, but instead, she got me, I couldn't destroy her teen year as well. For her, I will try to avoid as much as I can, but right now there's not much I can do.

"Can't the captain spend some time with the manager" he wiggled his eyebrows as I rolled my eyes, ignoring his statement. My eyes focused on the book in his hand, it looked like some type of science textbook. Kuroo leaned closer to me as I tried to move away from him, this strange feeling began in the pits of my stomach with each inch he moved closer to me. This was dangerous. "Fine, I'll tell you the truth" he paused as my heart began beating fact with each second, "Kai asked to switch with me because you were snoring a bit too loudly." I gritted my teeth before slapping the boy next to me, "I don't snore!" I yelled out, causing the team to look at us.

"They look like a couple" Fukunaga whispered to Yamamoto behind us, causing him to get hit by the boy next to him. I popped my head up glaring at the boys, they looked at me scared before I was pulled down by Kuroo, "if you don't sit down properly, you'll hurt yourself." I stared at him as he grabbed his water bottle, "also he was lying, you don't snore (Y/N)." Before hitting him, glaring at Kuroo tried to drink his water, which just resulted in it spilling on him. Laughing at the sight of him, "this is abuse, you know" he said in his drained stare, "what will you do if I'm too injury to play?"

He questioned me as I pretended to think for a minute before answering, "I'm sure the team will be fine without you." I let out a chuckle as he stated at me with seriousness, "I know they will, my team is strong!" For some reason, as I looked at him, he resembled more of a cat, especially his eyes. I could tell Kuroo had a lot of trust and faith in his teammates, we both went silent as he went back to his book and I listened to my music while I gazed outside at the peaceful countryside.

Without realising it, I had subconsciously begun staring at the book Kuroo had been reading. Kuroo noticed me, smirking in my direction before speaking "ah interested in the world of science, are we?" I let out a fake laugh, "never, I'm actually failing science" he placed a hand over his heart, smirking at his reaction "I hate science!" He glared at me as he snatched his book further away from my sights.

"Nerd" I called him, but instead of getting offended, he smirked as he grabbed the lunch box that my sister had made him, "a nerd who can get girls." Lifting my eyebrow before raising one finger, "one girl. My sister" I corrected him as he just ignored me to open the box but closed it immediately with a disgusted facial expression. "What's wrong with it? Hina's really good at cooking" I questioned him as he opened it once more for me to see nothing wrong with it. It looked absolutely delicious that my mouth began to water.

"That looks so tasty" Kuroo gave me a shocked expression before pointing to a particular piece of food, I let out a chuckle. "No way, the captain of the volleyball team doesn't like broccoli" he looked away from me as an idea popped in my head. Smirking as I lifted one up and began moving it closer to him, "eat it!" I demanded as he attempted to move back with his mouth shut, "it's good for you. Fine, don't be healthy." I shrugged my shoulder as I pretended to put the vegetable back but in fact waited for the right moment. He let out a sigh of relief which he opened his mouth just as I threw the green vegetable in his mouth, causing him to let out a scream.

"Kuroo be quiet!" coach Nekomata yelled from the front as he spat out the broccoli at me, "that's disgusting Kuroo, don't spit it at me." Picking it off my lap with a tissue before throwing it in a plastic bag, "I don't want your germs on me" I narrowed my eyes at him as he stuck his tongue out, "then don't put it in my mouth!"

Kenma's head popped up from in front with his phone in his hand as he recorded the whole broccoli situation. "Oi delete that" Kuroo attempted to grab Kenma, but he couldn't reach the boy as he slid down back in his seat.

Everything had calmed down as I helped him take out the greens and put them in the plastic bag. "I will never eat these little tree things" he spat out as he threw it in the plastic bag with vermin. "I like the rest" he spoke with excitement in his eyes, taking a deep breath as I prepared myself to ask the question, "but do you like her?" His answer didn't help.

"Maybe"


	12. Chapter 12

It's strange. For some reason, Kuroo's response caused an unpleasant feeling inside me. I didn't know why, but I knew not to press any more on this subject; otherwise, it would worsen. Why did I even care if he liked her? It has nothing to do with me. It had been silent between us for a while as I decided to draw feeling bored of being on the bus for so long. I wasn't some fantastic artist, but I could doodle. Feeling a pair of stray eyes on me as I pressed my sketchbook against my chest, "why are you hiding it?" Kuroo asked with a pout.

"No one looks in my sketchbook" moving my book further away from him as he smirked attempting to reach for it instead made me drop my pencil. It rolled under Kenma's seat. Glaring at Kuroo as I leaned over Kenma's seat while I held tightly onto the sketchbook. "Can one of you boys get that pencil for me?" Kai was kind enough to hand over my pencil with a soft smile, "thank you."

However, when I turned back round to sit back in my seat, I wasn't expecting to see someone's eyes on something they shouldn't have been. Kuroo's eyes were directed at my butt. I began to blush before hitting him on the head, "it was an accident, I just turned around. I promise I didn't mean to" he pleaded for forgiveness as I carried on harming the boy. I was embarrassed. Turning away from him as I sit down on my seat quietly with my arms crossed, "I'm so sorry (Y/N). I honestly didn't mean to look, I would never do that. I promise" once more Kuroo tried to beg for my forgiveness as my eyes observed the beautiful nature.

"I'll do anything" he begged more as my ears perked up on that. Facing him with a smirk as I quickly wrote something down on one of the pages in my sketchbook before handing it over to him. "You want my number?" rolling my eyes as his smirk immediately dropped as his eyes scanned each word.

It said; (Y/N) can use this card whenever she wants no matter what year or month. Once she uses this card, Kuroo Tetsurou must do anything (Y/N) asks. This card may only be used once. Sign here ___________.

"Sign it" I demand, he let out a defeated sigh before taking the black pen in my hand and signing it as I snatched it back quickly with a smirk. "I feel like I just made a deal with the devil" he states as I let out a chuckle, "maybe you are." I wink at him as I safely put it in my bag, I had to use this at the right moment. Noticing the bus had come to a stop, and the boys began to get excited as they bounced on their seats. Coach Nekomata laughed at the excitement as he stood up in front of his team, "let's win this!" The boys roared back as everyone began to stand up with determination.

We all stepped off the bus as I waited around doing a headcount making sure everyone was here; however, we were missing someone. Our tall giant. "Where's Lev?" I called out as everyone glanced around the area hoping he would appear, "I haven't seen him since we were back at school" Inuoka said as I facepalmed myself. I let out a groan, "how can we not notice we left a giant behind!?" I shouted at them as I called Lev. Putting him on loudspeaker, "you left me behind!" he cried out as he shouted at both his captain and me. "I said I was going to the bathroom, and then when I came back, you were all gone!" Letting out an annoyed sigh as Kuroo spoke "sorry Lev, next time" before ending the call.

This was a mess, how can a whole team not notice one of their teammates wasn't there. While we walked, Kenma had gotten lost, and Kuroo rushed to his rescue. I did a final headcount once we arrived at the school and to my luck, everyone was here. Letting out a sigh of relief as I saw the other team line up waiting for us. These were the flightless crows. It looked like Kenma, and the little orange-haired boy somehow knew each other. It was surprising since Kenma hates socialising.

The team lined up, I had to stand next to Kuroo and the coaches as everyone started introducing themselves. Finding it pointless to interact with any of the other team as I glanced down at my phone while a shadow cast over me. Gazing up to see two boys, one bald and the other had spiky brown hair with the front bit yellow, "you're really pretty" the shorter one of the two said but was quickly hit by his friend, "not as pretty as Kiyoko. She was our goddess."

Rolling my eyes, ignoring them as I went back on my phone but Yamamoto stepped in front of me blocking my view of the boys, "stay away from our manager." He growled out as Kuroo rested his arm on my shoulder, causing me to groan "you don't want (Y/N), she's too cold." Pushing him off me as I walked away from them but overheard Kuroo saying "she's also very sour."

Noticing a girl about the same age as me, probably their manager. Yet when she turned around, I completely froze. I now understood what these two boys were saying, she truly was a goddess. She noticed me staring at her and began walking over. My hands began to sweat as she gave me a smile, "I'm Kiyoko, manager of Karasuno." Kiyoko stretched her hand out, which I gladly took, shaking her hand, "Hello, I'm (Y/N)."

"Wow, I've never seen our manager act so polite before" glaring at the first years from the team, who were whispering. Both of us talked for a bit before I suddenly felt that familiar vile taste in my mouth, immediately placing my hand over my mouth scared to remove it. "Sorry, but where's the bathroom?" She told me the directions, and immediately I took off running passed all the boys towards the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Kuroo’s POV

Finally, we arrived at our destination, and everyone stood up, rushing out of the rush. The team was full of excitement to be having a match against an old rival. Noticing (Y/N) struggling to take down her bag, I helped her, but she didn't complain this time. After that journey, I felt like we had grown closer; however, she still had her walls up, blocking anyone from getting in. Occasionally, she would slip up, and a crack would show.

Stretching my body after the whole Lev situation, I was too distracted with annoying (Y/N) that I hadn't noticed the boy missing. Glancing over at our manager, she seemed a bit pale, but I didn't ask as it could have been because of how long we were on the bus. But maybe I should ask her, turning to the side to ask Kenma's advice when I noticed he wasn't there. "Kenma's missing. I'm gonna go get him!" I yelled out as they stopped their advancement.

Kenma texted me his location, and I quickly found him, bringing him back to the rest of the team as we carried on our to the school. Once we arrived, we all lined up as we shook hands with the opposite team. (Y/N) had been on her mum texting someone, maybe a boyfriend. Feeling intrigued, I began to lean over to try and get a look, but she was quick to detect me as she turned her phone off. "Did you not know curiosity killed the cat" she narrowed her eyes at me as I let out a heavy sigh; I didn't understand it, but it bugged me not knowing. 

Suddenly, these two boys appeared out of nowhere and began hovering over (Y/N) with heart-shaped eyes, "you're really pretty," the shorter one blushed at our manager. She looked so uninterested in what the boys were saying, the bald one hit him "not as much as Kiyoko." I wonder who this Kiyoko girl is; she must be their manager. (Y/N) carried on being silent as Yamamoto stepped in, blocking our manager from the boy's view. "Stay away from our manager," laughing silently on the side, he could barely talk to her but yet he was protecting her.

"You don't want her; she's too cold," resting my arm on our manager's shoulder, putting my weight on her as I leaned against her. She pushed me away quickly as if proving my point and began walking away, ignoring us all. There she goes building up her walls again, not letting any of us in. "She's also very sour," I spoke as I observed her walk off; I suddenly felt like something was wrong.

I was talking to the captain of Karasuno before an attractive girl came running towards us. She looked concerned, "are you the captain?" she asked me as I nodded my head, "I think (Y/N) is sick; she ran to the bathroom." I knew she looked pale, but I thought she would be fine. "Where's the bathroom?" She gave me the directions, and I ran.

I spotted the girl's bathroom, slamming the door open, scanning for any sight of (Y/N). "(Y/N), are you here?" hearing something further in, walking more to see her back towards me, "stay away!" She shouted at me, but I didn't listen as she began coughing into her hand. The echoes of my footsteps bounced around the room, "please, Kuroo! Don't come near me." (Y/N) begged me, but I carried on walking as she tried to rush into one of the bathroom stalls, but I stopped her as I grabbed onto her wrist. I pulled her arms towards me, and that's when I got a look at her hands. A gasp escaped me as I let go in shock.

"Why is there blood on your hand?"


	14. Chapter 14

Escaping his grip as I pushed past him towards the sink to wash my hands as if nothing is wrong, "it's my period; have you never heard of it? I can explain to you if you want." I tried playing it cool, but I could feel his observing eyes watching my every move. However, instead of joking around with me, he turns me around by force, gripping onto my shoulder as he glares at me. "do you think I'm stupid? I know what a period is," rolling my eyes as I try to get away from him, but he tightens his grip, holding me in place.

"Damnit, answer me! Why was there blood on your hand (Y/N)?" at this point, he was practically demanding for answers. I was trapped. I was frozen. There was nothing I could do to get out of this but I couldn't tell him either. Closing my eyes, hoping I would just disappear from the world so I wouldn't have to tell him my most hidden secret. 

My body began to shake, causing my eyes to open back up again. My wish went to deaf ears as I was still in the same place I was when I closed my eyes. Kuroo was getting frustrated. "Speak!" His grip tightened even more that it started to hurt, letting out a groan. His eyes widened that he had been hurting me and he stepped back. "It's nothing for you to worry about. It's my problem, not yours" I spoke, trying to brush past the topic, but Kuroo wasn't going to let me leave this behind. Ever since I had known him, I had never seen him act like this toward anyone.

"It is my problem" he yelled at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, "how is it your problem? Are you the one dealing with? No you're not so stay out of my business Kuroo" I shouted back at him, I expected him to leave me alone then, but instead, he moved closer to me. With each step he took, I moved back, but he reached out and pulled me into an embrace. "When will you understand that you're a part of the team? And if anyone on the team had a problem, it's the team's problem." He pulled back and held onto my cheeks, wiping away tears that began to spill, "we are friends, (Y/N) and friends worry about each other." 

It was like hearing the word friend triggered me on going back to my usual self as I pushed him away from me, "I have no friends." I wiped my own tears as I looked around for an exit. If I could get out of here, then I would be able to avoid this conversation forever. Kuroo tried to reach for me again, but I dodge his hands, "yes you do (Y/N), everyone on the team is your friend. We all care about you" rolling my eyes at his cringy speech, "listen, you only care because I'm the manager but once I'm not you won't even bother to look my way." 

Crossing my arms as he began to glare at me," do you really think that we are that heartless? We would never treat you that way." I was now getting annoyed at him and just wanted to scream, "why won't you open up to us?" he whispered as he moved closer to me that I was trapped between and the wall. His arms were on either side of my head, but I just went under his arms, attempting to rush towards the door. However, Kuroo had quick reactions as he grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"I'm going to die soon!" I finally had enough as I let go of all control. I exploded out at him as I left him speechless, but his grip on me still stayed. "What do you mean?" he stared at me, confused, "don't act dumb" I spat at him as I ripped my wrist out of his grasp. 

"I have cancer. Lung cancer."

The room turned silent as we stood opposite from each other, staring at one another. His eyes widened in the realisation that the blood on my hand was from me coughing. "Why- why didn't you tell anyone?" he stuttered, not expecting that type of answer. Glaring at him, "do you even see yourself right now? Look at you, why would I want everyone giving me the same stupid pity look. I don't need people's pity." I yell at him as he turns to look in the mirror to see the truth, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah whatever now let me go."

I thought he was gonna let me go when he shouted out, "wait" I turned around with a grumpy face, already tired from this trip. "Why can't you have friends?" he was no longer pitying me; instead, he was just confused with my life choices. 

Letting out a sigh, "because when I die, who's gonna be the ones in pain? Not me but the ones I leave behind. I already have my family to worry about. I don't want anyone else getting hurt." Kuroo's eyes turned glassy as tears fell, but he wiped them away quickly, "why are you crying?" I started panicking as I grabbed his tissues while he laughed at my state, "you really aren't cold, you're just kind from the sidelines.”

"But don't you want to experience having friends? Laughing with them till you pee yourself or going out on the weekend with them and having fun" he was describing a paradise for me. A dream that seemed so far away before, but it was like Kuroo was stretching his hand out to me. I nodded my head as I began crying. I broke down right there in front of the volleyball team captain, "of course, I do." I hit him as I wiped away my tears, giving him a sad smile.

He smiled brightly at me, "then at least die with memories, not dreams."

The words he said to me sounded like lyrics from a song, and they were making me cry even harder now. my version had become blurry, and I nearly fell to the ground, but Kuroo was there to catch me. "That must have been from the blood loss," he said with a smile.

He brought me back up making sure I had my balance before embracing me once more as the tears didn't stop coming, "I know you hate showing others your weak side." Kuroo spoke softly into my ear as he strolled my head. I held onto his shirt, letting my tears stain it, I felt terrible, but I couldn't stop the waterfall.

"How about this, I'll be your first friend."


	15. Chapter 15

Kuroo helped me wipe away my tears, but I still stayed attracted to his shirt as I took deep breaths calming myself down. My heart pounding against my rib cage as if it were a drum playing to the music. When I had finally relaxed a bit, I pushed away from him as I glimpsed at myself in the mirror. I looked so bad, my eyes were swallowed from crying, but as I carried on staring into the mirror, I made eye contact with him. 

For a second, it just felt like it was only us in the world, I was the first one to look away first as my hands began to feel sweaty. Splashing water on my face trying to stop the redness so none of the others would ask anything. Looking back at the mirror to see water droplets falling down from my face, the redness looked less noticeable now. My eyes were still swollen, but I could lie my way out, "just because I told you doesn't mean I'm telling the rest." I turned around as I leaned the sink. Kuroo nodded his head before leaving the girls bathroom with my following behind him.

We were just feet away from the gym door, but instead of going in, he stopped and looked over his shoulder at me. He gave me one of his mischievous smirks, "make sure you cheer for me" giving me a wink before opening the door and walking. "Maybe I'll cheer for everyone" I smiled softly at his back before following him. 

It was strange how this boy could bring me out of my miserable state and make me smile. No one has ever been able to do that. 

The team looked over at me with worry before running over, causing me to let out a light laugh. They were all shouting over each other. "are you okay?" I nodded my head with a soft smile as they all stared at me in shock, "did she just smile at us?" I stopped smiling, feeling embarrassed by the attention, "no. Now go and win if you can." I waved my hand as they roared out with motivation, "of course we'll win" rolling my eyes as I walked to where Kiyoko sat. "Your team really cares about you," she said as I watched the boys get into their positions, "yeah, I guess they do." My eyes lingered on Kuroo a little longer than the others. 

The match began, and it was mesmerising that I couldn't take my eyes off the court. I didn't know volleyball matches could get this entertaining. That crazy duo on Karasuno, I don't know what they did, but it looked like the orange head was flying. They even surprised my team, causing them to lose a point. Maybe they need some more motivation.

Standing up from my seat and cupping my hands around my mouth to project my voice, "go Nekoma!" I cheered once causing all the boys to move their attention over to me instead of the ball, resulting in them losing another point. I facepalmed myself as they carried on staring at me in shock, "are you serious? I cheered for you to win not lose" I shouted at them in frustration as they stood there with their mouths open like fishes.

"You heard her! Our manager wants us to win! Let's do this" Kuroo helped the boys from their frozen states as they focused back on the game. The team shouted out, "let's win this for our manager (Y/N)" standing down in embarrassment as I covered my face not expecting them to say that, Kiyoko giggled at my reaction.

In the end, we won, and they immediately came rushing towards me with bright smiles on their faces. They squished me into another team hug, making it hard for me to breathe. "Let's not kill our manager" Yaku saved me as they pulled the guys off me. Thanking Yaku as I saw Yamamoto and Fukunaga crying while hugging each other, "I can't believe she cheered us on" rolling my eyes at their overexaggerated behaviour. They ended up playing two more games while Kiyoko taught me somethings about volleyball.

Eventually, the first match ended, and everyone was tired except for the orange head, which I found out his name to be Hinata but everyone was still willing to play another match. Kuroo walked over to both me and Kiyoko, "can I borrow you for a second?" Nodding my head as I waved to her before being led by Kuroo outside where no one could see us.

He moved closer to me as his eyes were sparkling, I could feel butterflies fluttering around my stomach with every inch he got closer. "I did some research, and there are treatments for it" he carried on explaining the different ways, but I stopped him. "I know, I've had cancer for a while now." Kuroo stared at me in shock before grabbing onto my shoulders "then why don't you try one?" rolling my eyes, "I am. I'm going to have a pneumonectomy surgery on the last day of term."

"The day you were supposed to quit?" I nodded my head as everything began connecting in his head, "so in two months?" I nodded my head once more, "but like everything, there are risks, it might not work."

There was a moment of silence between us before he grabbed ahold of both my hands, "I promise to give you a life full of happy memories before that day." Letting go off one hand as he stuck out his pinky finger, "you don't have to do that" I shook my head as I let go of his other hand.

"I know, but I want to, please (Y/N) let me help you experience this world to the fullest, so you have no regrets." Rolling my eyes as I lifted up my pinky slowly before wrapping it around his, I could feel his warmth against my finger. It was so comforting that I actually felt like I could trust him with this one touch. Kuroo closed his eyes, giving me a radiant smile.

But I had another problem, standing in front of me was the boy my sister liked. But it was also the boy that I was slowly falling for. I was in trouble this time.


	16. Chapter 16

Finally, the last match ended, and Nekoma won all three. The boys couldn't help their smiles even though they were exhausted. We helped Karasuno clean as both teams bonded with each other, glancing over at Knema to see him socialising with Hinata. It was funny to see the energetic orange haired boy talking to our gamer boy. 

I was making sure I had everything when Kiyoko came over holding out her phone, "would you mind if I get your number?" She smiled at me as I heard gasps near us and I'm not even surprised to see the same boys from earlier staring at me in jealousy. Smirking at them as I take out my phone to exchange numbers, "I guess it would be nice to have someone to talk about all this manager stuff." I wouldn't say we were friends but more like acquaintances. Maybe one day Kiyoko and I would be friends, but for now, I'm okay with this.

Gazing over at the rooster captain to see him and the Karasuno captain staring at their manager's interactions as they wiped tears away. Rolling my eyes, "they sure can be dramatic" I said to Kiyoko as she nodded her head in agreement. We both carried on cleaning up when I heard some chatter from inside the storage room, peeking in to see Yamamoto, Tanaka and Nishinoya. Kiyoko had told me their names before, but this was a strange sight. I heard Yamamoto laugh as he looked down at the two, "yep I have my manager's number" he said as he showed his phone, but the other two tried to grab it, but he pulled it back, "no you can't have it. Go get your manager's number." The other boys let out a whine, shaking my head moving away from whatever situation that was.

Once everything was cleaned, we all lined up before bowing to each other as we said our thanks. Waving goodbye to Kiyoko as I stepped on the bus, "making friends?" Kuroo spoke from behind me as he followed me in. "Not yet" I looked over my shoulder to see his eyes sparkling, "you didn't just say no. Is someone living their life?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me as I let out a giggle.

"We shall see."

I didn't say anything as I allowed Kuroo to sit next to me this time, "you better not annoy me this time." I narrowed my eyes at him as he let out a yawn. "Trust me, I won't", and just like that, his eyes were closed as well as the rest of the boys. The only ones who were awake were the coaches and me.

Smiling softly at him as I carefully pulled out my sketchbook, I tried not to make any noise as I began drawing. The drawing was of Kuroo's sleeping state, he looked cute like this, but I would never tell him. Once it was finished, I closed it and placed it in my bag before my eyes happened to drift over to Kuroo. I wonder what his hair feels like. Maybe I could just. Lifting my hand as I gently touched it, feeling the softness of his pitch-black locks. He actually did wash his hair, I was always curious if he did. 

I only touched it for a second scared someone would see me in the act. Letting out a yawn as the image of Kuroo was the last thing I saw before joining the rest of the team in dreamland.

When I woke up instead of my head resting against the window, it was on Kuroo's shoulder as he read his book. Sitting up quickly as I pinched him, causing him to jump, "why'd you do that for? You know I like you better when you're asleep." I glared at him, "pervert, moving me to rest on your shoulder" he put his hands up in defence as we were interrupted by the coach. "We are back!" Kuroo stood up first and led the boys out of the bus, they were so sleepy that they looked like a group of zombies.

Everyone was saying their goodbyes ready to head home to rest until it was only me, Kenma and Kuroo in the parking lot. "Both of you can go, my dad will come soon" I spoke as my eyes were glued to my phone, waiting for a text. "We can't let anything happen to our precious manager," Kuroo said with a lazy smile as he patted my head while Kenma leaned against him half asleep. Turning away from them as I let a small smile escape.

Spotting the familiar car pull up, I pointed towards it "that's my dad." They nodded their heads as they walked with me. However, the car door opened, and my sister walked out. I raised my eyebrow at her as she strutted towards us as if she was a model on a runway. Ignoring both Kenma and me as her eyes were focused on Kuroo.

"I need to speak to you."


	17. Chapter 17

Today's sky is a blue-grey brindle with the softest accents of white. So I rest my back on the wooden bench as I let my eyes gaze upwards, enjoying the nothing that is everything. While my mind wanders back to yesterday when Hina and Kuroo went to talk privately, leaving Kenma and me behind.

My heart dropped as I watched them both walk back together, their expressions gave me no hint as to what they spoke about. Quickly saying goodbye to the boys as I followed after her towards the car. I was hoping she would tell maybe mum or me, but she didn't say anything for the rest of the day. Instead, she stuck herself in her room, but I could hear the light chatter of her talking to someone whenever I walked past her room.

The next morning arrived, and that's when Hina finally revealed what she had told him. There was no school today since it was the weekend and I was very grateful for that. The trip yesterday took all my energy for today. 

Mum had made both of us breakfast, and we sat at the table, eating quietly. I would glance over at her trying to think of what she had told him, and every time the same answer would arise, but I kept denying it. It caused an ache in my chest at the thought of it. However, I didn't have to guess much longer as she finally spoke, "I told him."

My hand began to slightly shake as I stared at her, waiting for her to carry on. "I told Kuroo that I liked him" the spoon that was once in my hand dropped onto the table as she stood up with nothing more to say. While I watched her leave the room, I tried to call out to her, but no sound escaped my mouth. I wanted to know what he had said, but I was scared to. Usually, I wouldn't have cared, but I began to open up my heart after speaking to him. However, I had opened it a bit too much letting that cat in and stealing it with his claws. 

I was alone for a second before mum walked back into the room, smiling at me as I began to feel like I couldn't breathe as the air had turned foul. I stood up letting the chair fall down to the ground, causing mum to look at me, but I didn't pick it up as I ran upstairs to my room hearing her shout my name. Closing the door gently behind me as I leaned my back against my door. Shutting my eyes as my once safe heaven had now felt suffocating.

Scratching at my throat as I attempted to breathe. Why did it bother me so much? Maybe because I already knew the answer. Perhaps because I never stood a chance. I was a dead girl walking, why would anyone ever want to be with me. Scanning the room until my eyes landed onto my window. Hurrying towards it and opening it up but it still didn't help. I need to get out of here. Grabbing my bag before sneaking down the stairs as I hear mum and dad in the main room talking. Not paying attention to their conversation as I slip on my shoes before leaving the house without anyone knowing.

And that's how I ended up here in the local park, sitting on a bench with my sketchbook in hand. This was the first time I had ever liked someone. Even when I was younger, I had never had a crush on a real person at least. Of course, I had crushes on fictional characters, but they never made me feel like this. I had to get over Kuroo quickly. Otherwise, it would hurt me more in the end.

Glancing down at my drawing to see a broccoli instead of the tree I was observing. The corner of my mouth had started to raise as I remember his disgusted face at the innocent vegetable. Titling the piece, 'tiny tree' remembering Kuroo calling it that. 

My eyes returned back to the sky, "I wish I was just a normal teenage" I whispered while closing my eyes. I've always imagined a world where I didn't have cancer, but this time, I also pictured a world where my sister and I didn't share the same crush. Maybe I would've had the same courage to confess like Hina and what if he even fell for me.

We would start dating. Kuroo would hold my hand tightly in his as we went on fun dates. And at the end of the day, we would lean into each other, having a goodnight kiss. A single tear runs down my cheek, but I quickly wipe it away, "he would tease me all the time."

"Who would?" jumping up from my seat gripping onto my sketchbook at the sudden voice. Turning around to see none other than the boy himself, Kuroo. He smirked at me before taking a seat next to my bag, calming down as I sat back down. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I put my book away into my bag as his eyes watch my movement. "I live nearby" nodding my head as he glanced at me up and down, narrowing my eyes at him as I was about to pinch him when he spoke. "Are you wearing your pyjamas?" looking down at myself to see I had forgotten entirely to change as I just simply rushed out.

"Maybe and what of it" I crossed my arms as I felt the chilly wind, he laughed at me as I looked away from him as I felt the butterflies starting up in my stomach. Suddenly something was dropped over my shoulder, looking at Kuroo to see he had taken off his coat and put it on me. My heart was on a rollercoaster as it started doing leaps, "I'm fine" I said as I tried to hand it back, but he just shook his head. "I don't want our manager getting sick, and anyway I've got a hoodie, while you miss, have hello kitty pyjamas on." He gave me a smirk as he teased me about my clothes. Not allowing him to get away with it as I pinch him lightly.

He gazed up at the blue sky as I sneaked glances at him. I wanted to ask him about Hina but like before I couldn't open my mouth. My fear of the truth stopped me as I handed him one of my earphones as I put the other one in my ear.

Kuroo took it, and we sat in silence, taking turns to pick the song and if I have to say he had some good choices. It was peaceful, but after an hour, he gave it back to me before standing up. "I think it's time I take you home," rolling my eyes as I stood up, "I'm not a kid." Grabbing my bag as I could already imagine mum freaking out, my phone has been on aeroplane mode so I wouldn't get any messages or calls. "Well I'm older than you, so I think it's my responsibility" he tried to be smart which just resulted in a hit coming his way.

He walked with me all the way home as we talked about different things, he even tried to test me on my volleyball knowledge. Kuroo asked me everyone's position, and I answered correctly, however, when he asked me about him, "then what position do I play?" he asked as I just shrugged my shoulders. "No, don't try it. I know you know" I smirked once more as I spoke, "oh look there's my house" as I pointed to the familiar house. Kuroo pouted at me as I was about to say goodbye when the door opened.

The person standing at the door was none other than my twin sister, Hina.


	18. Chapter 18

"(Y/N)" Hina called out my name as she stared at us in shock, probably not expecting to see us together. She didn't get a chance to say anything as mum pushed her out the way so she could see me. Mum glared at Kuroo before her eyes landed on me, she studied me, checking to see if I was okay before stepping aside, "get inside, now." Mum yelled at me as I looked down to the ground, not even saying goodbye to Kuroo. Once I was near the door mum grabbed my wrist tightly, dragging me inside before slamming the door shut.

Mum let go of as she raised her hand before swinging it across my face, leaving a stinging feeling on my left cheek. That was gonna form a bruise. I was in complete shock, she had hit me for the first time in my life. Even my sister was surprised at mum's violent behaviour, mum was kind and caring that we didn't think she would ever put a hand on us. But I guess we were wrong, I pushed her over the edge. Tears began to threaten to fall but not because of the pain, but because I never knew she would do something like this.

It didn't seem like she cared as my hand held onto my cheek, "where have you been?" she demanded me, but mum didn't give me a chance to speak as she spoke again "were you fooling around with that boy?" She narrowed her eyes at me as I shook my head. Taking my sketchbook out of my bag as she once again shouted at me, "answer me!" I dropped the book to the ground at the sudden loud shout. Following after it as I felt her intense glare on me, I hurriedly flipped through the pages before pointing at the new additions. "I just went to draw" I cried as she snatched the book and walked outside and threw it in the bin.

I followed after her, trying to save all my work but Hina grabbed onto my waist. "Don't. It'll be worse if you get it now" she whispered into my ear, but I ignored her as I carried on struggling in her grip. "Do you find it fun not telling anyone where you were? Do you find it funny not answering any of our calls and messages?" She screamed at me, not caring if the neighbours could hear. "Because you would've come with me" I quietly said as I stopped struggling, but the tears wouldn't stop.

Mum nodded her head, not seeing the problem I had with it, "yes I would have. What if something happened to you?" She took a pause as she squeezed her nose, attempting to calm herself down. Hina let go of me as tears formed in mums eyes, "would I get a call telling me you were dead?" She screamed at me, in between cries.

"I just wanted to be a normal teenager for once in my life" I stood up for myself for the first time in my life. Usually, I would just do what I was told, but my eyes have finally been opened. I'm not even living for myself anymore, I'm living for others, and that's not how it should be. 

Mum rolled her eyes at me, "well you are not and you never will!" she spoke the painfully truth but as I wiped my tears before forming my hands into fists in frustration, "I already know that!" I glared at her before turning around and running up the stairs. Slamming my door as I began throwing things, turning my room into a mess. Falling down to the ground in the corner of my room, pulling my knees against my chest as I quietly cried to myself.

Hearing my notification from my phone, I grab it from inside my pocket. I forgot I turned my wifi back on. It was the volleyball group chat that one of the boys made.

Yaku- can everyone send the photos they took.

Soon everyone began sending their photos, I didn't take any, so I just looked at all the pictures. Letting out a small laugh at all the idiot's silly selfies. However, there was one picture that caught my eye. Kai had sent a photo of me and Kuroo with our heads resting on each other while we slept. Smiling softly as I saved it to my phone as well as the rest of the pictures they sent. Snuggling more into Kuroo's coat as his scent suffocated me but in a good way. It was like he was comforting me.


End file.
